All That Remains
by KawaiiKiller
Summary: She felt like she didn't need her anymore, for the longest time. She felt like she had healed. But the truth is she hadn't. The truth hurts. [Marceline x Bubblegum]


_**Hey It's KawaiiKiller, Recently most of my stories are on hold and unfinished, and of course I am here to add on to the mess i've made xD anyways, to my followers:**_

_**I promise I am working on the other stories and I will be entertaining you all with oneshots until I can upload, once agian I am**_

_**wifi-less so bare with me I do as much as a I can, and I appriciate all of the reviews and favourites ect. truely.**_

_**SO, here is a little PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM and Marceline.**_

_**omg wuuutt**_

_**yeah! Anyways, I hope you like it, if you don't comment anyway and explain why I am soooo open to critics.**_

* * *

Marceline had never expierienced this, no- and she had been alive for over a thousand years.

She thought she had been through and felt everything.

But not this.

She was laying in her violet sheets on her bed, her hands formed into fist tangled within them, her face fully buried in a pillow, but her left eye was staring out of the window.

She would be out there, dancing in the moonlight, running with the wolves she had done just an hour ago with that Finn kid.

But, it was more than that.

Seeing Bubblegum again, after ages.

She felt like she didn't need her anymore, for the _longest_ time. She felt like she had healed.

But the truth is she hadn't.

The truth hurts.

Marceline, you're gonna get us caught!" Bonnibell had yelled, she was 15.

"Shh, no I won't I am an expert."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the vampire queen as she slowly pulled out a can of spray paint from her hoodie pocket, she had even brought Bonnibell a black hoodie so they could blend in.

"Maybe we should just forget about-."

"NO! They totally stole you're bloobeyberries and you can't let them get away with it!" Marceline protested.

She wrote the foulest word she could think of on the side of their shop, the keepers steal from the public just to make them buy it again.

And hell, someone had to teach them a lesson.

"Marceline what does 'Faggot' mean?"

Marceline's mouth gaped open.

They heared the banana guards and Marceline shushed her and turned both of them invisible.

"I swear boss- I I herd I herd a someone over there right there boss." Their tiny footsteps drawing closer.

"I don't see no one! Are you lying?"

"No I swear I herd!"

"Maybe Jim should start taking the nightshift."

"Ughghghghhghj..."

Once their footsteps faded away Marceline picked her up bride style and flew up in the sky, earning a gasp from the little bubblegum girl.

"Marcy?"

"What?"

"What does faggot mean?"

"It.. It's a bad word."

"But what does it mean?" Marceline's eyes were widened completely, is she truley this sheltered?

"It is someone who's gay."

Bonnibell tilted her head. "Gay?"

"A bundle of sticks.."

"Marcy what's gay?"

"Someone who's attracted to the same gender." She gave up on trying to hide the truth from her.

Bonnibell's eyes widened and she thought. "Is that possible?"

"It's very possible."

She remained silent for the rest of the way back to her small little candy cottage she shared with her mother.

"I'll see you later," She said, and hugged Marceline and walked into her house, Marceline stood in quietly for a moment, and then darting off into the sky.

The next day Marceline had showed up at the Candy Kingdom like she always did, to hang out with Bonnibell, who wasn't waiting in their normal spot underneatht the cotton candy tree.

She huffed and took her place back in the sky and passed over her cottage, that seemed empty so she kept searching, and the entire kingdom seemed to be elsewhere.

She landed on her feet, and looked around for anyone. Her ears picked up on faint, chanting?

She followed the sound and her stomach dropped realizing that as she was getting closer to the noise, she was getting closer to the shop she and Bonnibell had vandalized last night.

The vampire queen had spotted a bright pink pony tail in the crowed of candy people and pulled out Bonnibell from the angry people.

"What happened?" She asked the bubblegum girl, who was straightening out her fluffy pink skirt.

"We did a bad thing Marcy.." She whispered her eyes close to tears.

"Shh, Shh no we didn't.." She said, trying to comfort the candy girl.

Bonnibell shook her head and sighed out her worries as the Sugar Sherriff announced, eventually shushhing up the angry voices.

"Attention Candy People, I know that you are angry and upset over the foul use of language, and if you have any leads-"

He was cut off by a candy citizen, also known as the shop keeper, who snatched the megaphone out of his hand and screamed into it.

"WHOEVER WROTE THIS IS SICK! WE ARE NOT DISGUSTING VILE FAGGOT'S AND IF-"

Everyone gasped at the word, and Bonnibell buried her head in Marceline's shirt and hugged her.

Her mother walked up behind the two.

"Did you hear what happened Marceline?"

Marceline nodded casually, "Crazy junk huh?"

"Yes indeed crazy junk! Would you like to come inside? I don't want Bon to be anywhere near this chaos!"

She took Bubblegum's hand and Marceline followed after them, and they walked down the street to her cottage and went inside.

"I don't understand who would do such a thing to those nice people."

"There not nice mom-"

Marceline covered her mouth and blurted, "They're _very _nice!"

Bonnibell glared at her best friend who pretended not to notice and her mother silently agreed, and quickly changed the subject bringing out the tea pot.

"Would you girls care for some of my tea?"

"I really don't want to intrude-"

"Nonsense darling, here just let me fix some up."

She went to the back and Bonnibell and Marcy stood like satues waiting, and then they heared a shriek, "WHERE ARE MY BLOOBEYBERRIES?"

Bonnibell winced slightly.

"You can't say anything mean about them, do you want them to look at us?" Marceline whispered.

"No but-"

"No but's!" She said, pinching her cheeks.

"Well!" Her mother came inside. "I guess I can't make tea..."

"That's okay, honestly I just I have some things I have to do back at the Dark Reigons, and well.. Oh look at the time." She said, checking her wrist watch.

"I'll see you later Bonni!"

She left the cottage with a smile and grabbed her umbrella and started back to her house.

She just didn't wan't to be there concidering she was a vampire and they would immediately think it was her.

She shook her head and headed back to her own small little house in a cave.

Days went by and it seemed like the entire vandilism thing hadn't really blown over, but Marceline and Bubblegum, put it behind them.. It's not like they would suspect the two, they were just teenagers. Well- Marceline appeared to be around 16 or 17. But in reality she was almost 1000 years old.

"Hey Marcy!" Bonnibell ran over to her, her hands cupped firmly over one another. "I caught one!" She giggled.

Marceline smiled. "Cool!"

Bonnibell couldn't help but feel proud, she was looking for torch faeries in the garden behind the castle, and the garden was goreous under moonlight.

But it would be bad if they got caught.

She didn't really stress it though, Marceline spends her nights back here, its the only time she's not hiding beneath a lacy umbrella.

"Okay! Now do it!" Bonnie yelled jumping up and down excitedly.

Marceline laughed and put the torch faerie in her mouth, and then turned invisible.

Bonni laughed at the faerie, who was extremely confused.

"Okay okay," She said recovering, poking Marceline's bottom lip.

"Let the poor thing out now."

Marceline did as told, and smiled a fangy smile at the bubblegum girl.

They layed on the ground, and stared up at the many moons of Ooo.

The stars framing all of them.

"I bet Party God is doin it up." Marceline said, and pointed to a cloud with lasers flying out of it.

Bubblegum giggled. "Yeah."

They just layed there, close to eachother staring at the sky, and watched the black fade to blue, and the stars fade.

"I better get going." Marceline said, looking at Bubblegum who was pouting.

She swooped up her candy friend and darted into the sky.

"And you should get some sleep." She said, landing gracefully on the ground infront of Bonnibell and Bonnibell's mothers cottage.

"Im not-*Yawns*- Tired you should stay."

Marceline laughed and shook her head.

"No way. You need sleep. And I've kept you up all day for the past 3 days."

Bonnibell grabbed her arm. "I don't mind, I love spending time with you."

She pulled the Vampire down to her height, about 4 or 5 inches shorter. And pressed they're foreheads together.

This took the vampire by suprise, she had never been this close to Bonnibell.

"Will you come back tomarrow?"

"Of course," Marceline smiled.

The sun made the sky turn orange- almost peeking over the horizon.

"I have to go." She said. And started to pull away, realizing that Bubblegum was still holding on to her arm. She let go, and Marceline left.

And she couldn't help but smile, like a fucking idiot.

When she got home, she layed in her bed, snuggled up into her covers.

And slept for about 10 hours.

She woke up to her Zombie dog licking her face.

"Gahh- Stawppp." She said, giggling, and petting her dead dog.

She flipped over, and saw the time.

It was almost night.

She sat up and streatched.

"Sometimes I sleep all day, because I hate the sun." She sang to one of Ronnie Radke's songs. He was a human that was in the band "Falling In Reverse," But she found those old discs of music piled in rubbish from the great mushroom war. All the humans have died out, as far as she knows.

She went into her bathroom, and brushed out her long black hair, and then put it up into a pony tail.

Then went to her closet and grabbed a ripped up shirt, that the sleeves were cut off, and down to her waist, and a pair of white skinny jeans and her boots.

She knew the sun would set soon, but she grabbed an umbrella anyways.

She left the Haunted Woods and headed torwards the Candy Kingdom.

But her stomach dropped, as she saw Cotton Candy tree to be abandoned, it's where they usually sit, and hang out. Away from everyone else but not to far.

She flew fast over to where Bonnibell's cottage and her mothers is.

To find nothing.

But ash.


End file.
